Family
by Nick.Tsuki
Summary: Itachi and Deidara are a married and sastisfied couple, they have their house, their dream jobs and they one they love, yet, they think there's something lacking in their lives. And the answer is children. So, the young couple decide to adopt. Naruto and Sasuke are orphans brothers that wish to have a family. You know what'll happen... [by TsukinoYue - read the AN for further info]


It was a typical Friday evening. Like every Friday, Deidara was babysitting his two years old nephew, Gaara.

The tiny redhead was silently playing with his toys on a blanket on the kitchen's floor while his uncle prepared dinner.

Deidara was humming happily when he heard the front door open, which made him smile.

"I'm home."

Itachi's deep voice echoed in their not so big apartment.

"Welcome home."

The tall dark haired man walked in the kitchen and greeted his husband with a peck on his lips. He soon took notice of the little figure lifting his arms asking to be picked.

"Hello little man." Itachi said with the boy on his waist "What are you doing?"

Gaara pointed to his toys on the floor. He didn't talk much, he usually shook his head yes or no or pointed things, but he was really smart.

"Oh you were playing. Did you play a lot?"

He shook his head yes. "That's good. Are you hungry?"

He thought for a bit deciding if he was hungry, but in the end he decided to shake his head no.

"He ate tons of cookies earlier, un." Deidara explained while setting the table.

"Oh, you ate cookies. Was it good?" the boy nodded yes.

"Did you leave any for me?" he shook his head no.

"Oh, but I wanted cookies too" Itachi feigned a sad expression and Gaara patted his head consoling him.

"Thank you Gaara-chan" the tiny boy nodded and distracted himself with his uncle's red tie.

"How was your day at work?"

"Good. Not very stressful, but I'm a bit tired, it's been a long week. Yours?"

"Good too. Gaara was a bit agitated after the cookies though. We played a lot, so I'm tired too."

"Hn." He lifted the boy in front of him, who blinked curiously.

"So you tired uncle Dei out, huh? Was it fun?" He nodded eagerly.

"But now that you tired him out, he won't play with me at night." Itachi said playfully causing his husband to roll his blue eyes. The little one frowned not fully understanding the change of glances of the adults.

Deidara played picked Gaara from Itachi's arms and rest him on his lap as he sat to eat dinner. Itachi used his now free hands to get rid of the blazer and tie before he also sat to eat.

They talked more about their day while eating and ended up losing track of the time.

The redhead yawned and rubbed his sleepy eyes with his tiny hands trying to keep himself awake. Deidara noticed him.

"Ita, can you warm his milk for me, un? It's in the fridge"

The raven simply stood up and did as he was asked to.

"Thanks"

The blonde feed the bottle to the infant in his arms, who was already losing the battle against sleep."

"It's 9 already." Itachi commented as he cleaned the kitchen.

"Yeah, Sasori-niisan must be coming already, un" he whispered, afraid to wake up the boy.

"Hn… Is he better?"

*sigh* "He says he's fine, but it still pains him a lot, especially when he looks Gaara's eyes, un. It reminds him too much of her."

"Hn."

The doorbell rang and they went to get the door. Deidara was slightly rocking Gaara while Itachi picked the boy's things.

"Hey Nii-san"

Sasori smiled fondly and took his sleeping son of his little brother's arms.

"Hey, you look tired, did you little one worn you off?"

Deidara chuckled "Of course not, un. And you're the one who looks tired. Actually you look like trash Aniki. You should have gone home, we could take care of Gaara for a night, un."

"Stop trying to steal my son, gaki. I'm not that bad"

"Fine, fine."

"I'm going, now. Give me his stuff."

Itachi handed it to him quietly and rested his hand on Deidara's opposite shoulder.

"Good night. Thanks for taking care of him, Dei."

"No need to thank Aniki. I enjoy doing it, un."

"Hm. Good night to you two."

"Night"

They closed the door and went to their bedroom, hand in hand. Both were tired, Deidara stripped until he was left only in boxer and got in bed while Itachi took a shower.

They lay together, Deidara resting his head on Itachi's chest while he caressed his husband's long blond hair. After 3 years married, they found themselves in a steady life. They had an apartment of them own, the job they dreamt to have, no financial problems and most importantly, they had each other, yet…

"You know… Are you happy with our lives Ita?"

"Why wouldn't I be? Aren't you?"

"No- yes, un. I am happy, but I don't know… don't you think there's something lacking?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... I was just thinking that… never mind."

"Dei, if you want something, just tell me."

"It's not really something, un… It's just that, how can I say it?"

"With your mouth." He said as a matter of fact, making Deidara frown and hit his arm playfully. "Is it something bad?"

"Of course not, un! Why would you think that?!"

"Well, you usually talk so much that I think you have three mouths instead of one, but now you're so quiet it got me worried. Tell me already"

Deidara sighed and looked into his husband's dark eyes seriously.

"Itachi… I-I want having children."

He blinked "What?!"

"You heard me, un! I want children, our children! Don't you want it?"

"I-I never thought of it. Well, I did, but… are you sure?"

"Yes. I think that's what it's lacking in our lives, un. Can you imagine it? Little things running around the house, breaking things, screaming, playing."

"That's lovely, isn't it?" he said a bit sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm serious."

"Okay then."

"Really?"

"Well, I don't have any objection and if that's what you want, how can I say no?"

Deidara hugged him happily. "Ah, thank you, thank you, un!" He looked at the raven softly, running his hand through a pale cheek "I love you".

He smiled. "I love you too."

They kissed slowly and passionately, holding each other for a while.

"So, what were you thinking? Having a surrogate mother?"

"Hm, not really. I thought we could adopt, it doesn't need to be a newborn, maybe an older kid, around Gaara's age would be better, un. What do you think?"

"I think it's fine, but we'll have to prepare a lot of things. These things take time and you know how long it might take to adopt a child, especially a gay couple."

The blonde sighed and rolled over looking at the ceiling "True, un. And we'll have to move. As great as our apartment is, it's still too small if we will have one more person living here"

"So we'll have to start looking for a house too. If we're moving out, might as well move to a big house, with a nice backyard for the kid to play. What do you think?"

"Awesome, un. But I didn't think you would be so excited about it."

*sigh* "Fine, I was also thinking about having kids. I just didn't know if it was the right time to tell you."

"Well, I think it's the best time to have kids, un. Tomorrow, we'll start looking for a new house and the adoption and might as well buy toys and clothes and…"

*chuckle* "Dei, you're going too far, one step at time."

"Ops, I got carried away."

"Indeed, but you know…" He rolled over his lover "We can start with the first step of having kids right now."

Deidara smiled wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck and bringing their foreheads together. "What's the first step then?"

"Well" The raven kissed the other's lips. "I remember to learn at school…" another kiss "that the first step to have children" he kissed his neck "is having lots of sex…" Deidara moaned as Itachi's tongue ran through his sensitive spot "… so our chances get higher".

The blonde laughed "Pervert", but kissed his mouth passionately scratching the raven's back lightly.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Itachi didn't lose time and kissed back, his hands lowering all the way to Deidara's boxers. He took it off along with his own, nipping the blonde's bottom lip.

Deidara moaned wrapping his legs around the raven's waist, causing their erections to touch. Itachi moved back and forward creating a delicious friction that made them both moan.

"Nn… Ita… chi… nn"

The older shivered before he slowed down to open the nightstand, getting the lube. He was kissing, nipping, biting and sucking Deidara's body, while the younger moaned scratching his back harder asking for more.

They locked eyes, panting a little. Deidara turned them over so he was on top. Itachi, caught off guard, was surprised, but enjoyed the sudden change. He ran his hands through that perfect body above him all the way until his entrance.

The raven teased there, circling his lubed finger before he put it on, preparing his blonde all the way until three fingers. Deidara kissed his ear, whispering sweet moans and pants.

They sat up, Itachi sitting Deidara between his legs. The younger wrapped his arms around his neck, bringing their bodies closer, their lips inches apart. They locked eyes again in an intense moment, sharing all the love, respect and caring they had for the other.

"Ready?"

Deidara nodded kissing him lightly.

Itachi aligned himself and entered him slowly, savoring the sight of his beloved's expressions and sounds.

The blonde lightly shoved him in bed and made himself comfortable in his lap. He smirked and began rolling his hips sensuously, slowly. The raven groaned enjoying the little show, his hands running through Deidara's tights, adding to the pleasure.

The pace quickened, the groans got louder. Itachi couldn't take his eyes off the wonderful sight of his Deidara, his blue eyes slightly closed, those long fingers messing his blond hair, his open mouth in a silent scream of pure pleasure. Deidara couldn't take his eyes of his Itachi either, his groans, his face contorted in a pleasure only he could provide, his hair spread in the mattress.

All of it was driving them both crazy, driving them both to their climax.

"Come here" The raven whispered huskily, pulling the blonde closer until their chests collide and their mouths seal in a breathless kiss.

Itachi rolled them over again, not breaking the kiss. Parting their lips, they laughed. They laughed because they could, because they were happy. The grin on their faces soon became more moans as Itachi began moving.

They moved in synch, looking into each other's eyes, panting, smiling, screaming silently, moaning and loving until they reached their climax.

Panting and smiling, they stayed still until their hearts went back to normal. Deidara ran his fingers through raven locks contently, lazily. Itachi kissed his shoulder lovely, closing his eyes and relaxing under the familiar touch.

"Tachi?"

"Hn?"

"Shower, un."

"Hn."

"Not later, now."

Itachi stood up lazily and went to the bathroom. Deidara followed soon after with a smirk on his lips. They were both ready for round 2.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

They collapsed in bed totally spent and satisfied. The older ran his hand on his beloved's back absentmindedly, breathing in and out slowly.

"Dei?"

"What, un?" he mumbled sleepy and tired.

"I love you."

The younger smiled tightening his hold on the other's waist.

"I love you too, un… Good night Ita."

"Night"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

One year later.

Two little boys, a blond and a raven, slept in small beds of the local orphanage.

They were there for six months already, but it was the fourth time in the two years they were returned to that place.

The smaller whimpered in his dreams, reliving all the torture, rejection and neglect he and his big brother went through with foster parents.

He woke up crying, but nobody came to calm him down. Nobody cared if one of the kids were crying at night; it would have to stop sooner or later.

Naruto went to his brother's bed in despair. Sasuke woke up startled, but soon became aware of the trembling figure holding him. His small fingers patted the blond hair trying to soothe his crying baby brother.

"Shh, shh, don't cry Naru. It was just a bad dream. Shh, shh, Onii-chan is here, don't cry."

"Onii-chan…" he spoke through sobs, his voice broke "He's here… he came back… we, we have to run Sasuke-niichan"

"Shh, he's gone Naru. He's not here, only Onii-chan is here. It was just a bad dream"

Sasuke held Naruto closer until the younger's sobs stop.

"There, there, everything is fine."

"It is not fine Nii-chan. I want a mommy and a daddy. Why nii-chan? Why don't we have a mommy or a daddy?"

"I don't know Naruto. I want a mommy too, and a daddy. But they don't want us."

"Are we bad nii-chan?"

"No Naru. We are not, they are bad."

They stood in silence for a long moment, awake. Naruto cried silently and Sasuke tried to calm him down, his own tears running his small features. Eventually they stopped and stayed looking at the night sky through the window.

"Ne, Sasu-niichan?"

"Hm?"

"Can I make a wish to the stars?"

"Baka, stars don't make wishes come true, just shooting stars do."

"Oh, but please? Can we pretend?"

*sigh* "Okay Naru, what's your wish?"

The boys knelt on the bed, holding their small hands and looking at the sky.

"That a nice mommy or daddy comes to get us"

"Mhm" Sasuke agreed "And that we have a nice house."

"With lots of food and toys!"

"Shh, you will wake up the others Naru"

Naruto covered his mouth with his hands. "Sorry"

"It's fine, but talk down. Now the wish"

"Yes, the wish…

Dear Star, my name is Naruto and I am three years old. And this is my Onii-chan, his name is Sasuke and he is already 5 years old. He's really cool and he always takes care of me when I have bad dreams or when the big kids are mean…"

"Naru, the wish"

"Oh sorry. Dear Star, we don't have a mommy or a daddy and all the adults don't like us. Please, Dear Star, could you bring us a mommy or a daddy or both or just someone that don't hate me and Onii-chan?"

"If it's not much, Dear Star. What my little brother means is: Can we have a family? Please? And that they're nice."

"Please Star, please."

The little boys didn't talk more but stayed still, looking at the sky and pleading with their innocent eyes their wish would come true.

Not much later, they fell asleep holding each other, protection each other from nightmares and despair. They dreamed about a family they wished they have, pleading to have.

* * *

**Please read, it's important!**

**No, it's not a new story of mine, I'm fine with the ones I have for now. This story is written by my dear friend who goes by the penname of TsukinoYue, yeah we share the love for the moon (tsuki). Anyway, talking the other day we had this idea of posting each other's favorite story on our own profile just out of curiosity and to get more people to know this amazing fic. This is my favorite story of Yue, so I'm posting only the first chapter of it, and if you're curious to read more, go to her profile, I highly reccomend (obviously). **

**That's it, I'm going back to writting my own story right now though I'm suffering a bit.**

**; 3**


End file.
